Robb Stark
Robb Stark also known as The King in the North by his Bannermen and The Young Wolf by his enemies',' is a main character and protagonist in the A song of Ice and Fire novels as well as the HBO series Game of Thrones. Despite his young age he is forced to become "King in the North" and lead an army first in an attempt to get justice for the murder of his father Eddard Stark, then trying to make the North and independent kingdom, with also the riverlands as part of this kingdom. Early life Robb was born in Riverrun, to Catelyn Tully and Eddard "Ned" Stark, warden of the North to Westeros. Robb was born after Ned left to fight in Robert's Rebellion alongside his best friend, Robert Baratheon, he did not see his father until he returned from the war. Robb was raised in Winterfell alongside his two trueborn younger brothers Bran and Rickon, and two younger sisters, Sansa and Arya. Robb also had a younger half brother, Jon Snow whom he considered a true brother as well. Also at Winterfell was the captive Theon Greyjoy who was raised alongside the Stark children including Robb who considered him his best friend. Game of Thrones (T.V. Series) Season 1 ASOIAF Novels A Game of Thrones In the first book in the A song of Ice and Fire series, Robb appears at the execution of a Nights Watch deserter. When returning back to his home in Winterfell with his father and brothers he has a riding race with his half brother Jon Snow. During the race they find a dead direwolf and her pups. Robbs father, lord Eddard Stark allows his children to adpot them and Robb chooses one of the pups, which he names Grey Wind. When the royal family visits Winterfell, Robb trains swordplay with prince Joffrey Baratheon. Joffrey insults Robb and challenges him to fight with real weapons instead of the training weapons they used before. However Robb is not allowed to and is mocked by Joffrey. When Eddard, Jon and his sisters leave Winterfell, Robb remains in the castle with his mother and younger brothers. Robb is present when Catelyn decides to go to Kings Landing and talk to Eddard. When Tyrion Lannister visits Winterfell, Robb meets him with hostility and has his sword in his knee when greeting him. His attitude is friendlier however when Tyrion figures out a way for Robbs brother Bran to ride a horse. Robb offers Tyrion to stay in the castle but Tyrion declines. Robb, together with Theon Greyjoy, maester Luwin, the direwolves Grey Wind and Summer and a group of guards joins Bran for a horse ride in the woods. During the ride, Robb tells Bran that Eddard has been wounded and three of his guards has been killed. Robb also tells Bran that Theon advises Robb to call the banners. Later during the ride Robb and Bran rides ahead of the others and Bran is ambushed by thugs. Robb and the two direwolves attacks them and kills everyone but two. One of the surviving ones takes Bran hostage and tells Robb to kill the direwolves or he will kill Bran. The thug is however shot in the back by Theon Greyjoy and Robbs guard catches the remaining thug, a woman named Osha. When his father is taken captive and his uncle Edmure Tully fails to beat the Lannisters, Robb assembles an army to fight the Lannisters and free both his father, and help his uncle. He reunites with his mother, Catelyn Stark before heading into battle. To get to his uncle he has to cross a river through and also pass through a castle owned by Walder Frey. His mother crafts him an alliance with Frey and Robb makes a promise to marry one of Freys daughters. When he learns that ser Jaime Lannister has defeated Edmures soldiers and laid a siege to his castle, Robb manages to lure Jaime and a group of his men into a forest and defeat them in battle and capture ser Jaime. He then proceeds to launch an attack against the soldiers besieging Edmures castle, Riverrun and defeats them too and freeing the captured Edmure in the process. When Robbs bannermen learn that Renly Baratheon has crowned himself king, they crown Robb as their own king and calls him the King in the North. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dimwits Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Provoker Category:Conquerors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Officials Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Spouses Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Related to Villain Category:Pet owners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Master of a Villain